disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles from Tomorrowland
Justin Felbinger Fiona Bishop Olivia Munn Tom Kenny Dee Bradley Baker |composer =Frederik Wiedmann |opentheme =Way Out |seasons = 2 |episodes = 50 |list_episodes = Miles from Tomorrowland episode list |executive = Sascha Paladino |runtime = 11 minutes |company = Disney Junior DQ Entertainment Wild Canary Animation |channel = Disney Junior Disney Channel |picture = 720p Widescreen |audio = 5.1 Surround Sound |premiere = February 6, 2015 |ended = present |website = http://disneyjunior.com/miles-from-tomorrowland |imdb_id = tt3098856 |tv com id = http://www.tv.com/m/shows/miles-from-tomorrowland/}}Miles from Tomorrowland is a Disney Junior series based off the Disney Parks area Tomorrowland, which premiered on February 6, 2015. Created by Sascha Paladino and directed by Paul Demeyer, the show's curriculum is based around educating children about science, technology, and space travel. Summary Set in outer space, the series follows the adventures of the Callisto family – seven-year-old Miles, older sister Loretta and their scientist parents Phoebe and Leo, who work for the Tomorrowland Transit Authority on a mission to connect the universe. Each episode features two eleven-minute adventure-filled stories as Miles and his family explore strange new worlds, taking young viewers and their families on a journey that fuels kids’ natural interest in the universe, and at the same time reminding them that what matters most is what lies closer to home – the family bond. The second season finds Miles utilizing his newfound Galactech power mode, which enhances the Callistos' vehicles, gadgets and space suits, allowing Miles to take on more daring missions with his supercharged Blastboard and robo-ostrich best friend M.E.R.C. With these augmented abilities, Miles must take the lead in a variety of challenging adventures, including exploring different planets, encountering new aliens and venturing out even further into the universe.Whoopi Goldberg, LeVar Burton to Guest-Star on Disney's 'Miles From Tomorrowland' (Exclusive) Cast and characters Main Characters Callisto Family *'Miles Callisto' (Cullen McCarthy/Justin Felbinger) - A space adventurer who’s always ready for action. He blasts through the universe with his best friend and robo-ostrich, M.E.R.C. Together they journey to new worlds, meet alien creatures and make galactic discoveries! *'Loretta Callisto' (Fiona Bishop) - Miles' older sister who researches and records new discoveries and has the answer to almost any question in the universe right on her wrist with her Bracelex. *'Phoebe Callisto' (Olivia Munn) - Captain of the Stellosphere and Miles' mother who runs the ship with a warm heart, high standards, and a take-charge personality. A born leader, Phoebe sets a great example and encourages her family on every mission. *'Leo Callisto' (Tom Kenny) - Miles' father who is the engineer and pilot aboard the Stellosphere. He's laid back and utterly cool, even when flying through space junk. Callisto Companions *'M.E.R.C.' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Miles' best friend is a robo-ostrich, programmed to have feelings and fully loaded with an extendible neck and rocket boosters to keep Miles safe. *'Stella' (Grey DeLisle) - The computer voice aboard the Stellosphere. *'Admiral Watson' (Danny Jacob) - One head of the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. *'Admiral Crick' (Diedrich Bader) - One head of the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. Recurring characters *'Captain Joe' (Adrian Grenier) - An intergalactic crime fighter and Miles' uncle. *'Gadfly Garnett' (Mark Hamill) - An alien outlaw obsessed with owning the latest technology. *'Spectryx' (George Takei) - An alien who can only see in infrared. *'Professor Rubicon' (Bill Nye) - An alien scientist who operates the Trident Research Station. *'Commander S'leet' (Wil Wheaton) - Leader of the Frost Empire, the evil alien Commander S'leet possesses icy abilities. *'Lysander Floovox' (Alton Brown) - An alien chef. *'Aunt Frida' (Brenda Song) - Phoebe's sister, who is an artist living on Mars. *'Eva' (Amber Zadorozhny) *'Mr. Xylon' (Dee Bradley Baker) - An alien mailman. *'Gong Gong' (James Sie) - Phoebe's father. *'Po Po' (Stephanie Sheh) - Phoebe's mother, who is a retired engineer. *'The GameMaster' (Whoopi Goldberg) - A play creative tech genius. *'Dr. Consilium' (LeVar Burton) - A Galactic School teacher. *'Vincent Callisto' (Jonathan Frakes) - The grandfather of Miles and Loretta. *'Dr. Zephyr Skye' (Ginger Zee) - Tomorrowland's leading meteorologist. *'Haruna Kitumba' (Isaac Brown) - Miles' best friend from Earth. *'Pipp Wimpley' (Eathen Wacker) - Miles' friend from Atlantix. *'Mirandos' (Ivy Bishop) - A young intelligent Ariellian. *'Blodger Blopp' (Sam Lavagnino) - Miles' friend from planet Blobsberg. Gallery Trivia *According to Leo Callisto in "Happy Captain's Day", the show is set five hundred and thirty-six years in the future, hinting the possible time period to be the 26th Century. *The show guest stars many celebrities from famous Sci-Fi franchises, such as Star Wars and Star Trek. *The Callisto family's last name was inspired by the name of Jupiter's second-largest moon, Callisto (also known as Jupiter IV). *In the United Kingdom, the show is titled Miles from Tomorrow. References External links *Press release from StitchKingdom.com *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3098856 Miles From Tomorrowland] on IMDb Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Tomorrowland Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s television series